


Flesh

by Reito



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP without Porn, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reito/pseuds/Reito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дайки - VIP-посетитель престижного клуба с гомосексуальным уклоном. В очередной раз навещая заведение он замечает смазливого официанта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: Simon Curtis – Flesh

Запредельно яркие вспышки света ослепляют глаза.  
Музыка короткими рывками внедряется в сознание и создает внутри свои порядки.  
Резкие, грубые, совершенно неумелые с точки зрения соблазнения движения танцовщиков лишь заставляют поморщиться и отвести взгляд.  
Только вошедший в клуб высокий смуглый мужчина сделал лишь пару шагов и резко остановился, уже понимая, что не получит в этом заведении того, чего хочет. Узкие губы Аомине искривились в кривой усмешке. Или вернее будет сказать, кого хочет?   
Гибкие, но в то же время неуклюжие парни вертелись на подиумах со всех сторон, странно, что этот клуб еще не прогорел с такими танцорами. Или у Дайки просто завышены приоритеты?  
Но нет, стоило только немного подождать, как из-за угла выворачивает смазливый блондин с подносом в руках. Натянутая вежливая улыбка, сдержанный ответ на уже привычные приставания посетителей и быстрый отход к остальным членам обслуживающего персонала.   
 _Официант значит._  
Короткий кивок одному из телохранителей, пару слов и приказ отдан. Так вовремя вошедший в зал хозяин заведения сразу видит важного посетителя и быстро семенит к Дайки своими неуклюжими ногами.  
 _Собирал персонал себе под стать?_  
Быстрый взгляд на все еще стоящего блондина возле стены.  
 _Точнее, большую часть персонала._  
Тихий, насколько это позволяла музыка, и быстрый разговор, и хозяин клуба без явного удовольствия подходит к блондину и уже сам отдает приказ.   
Уже через несколько минут Дайки сидит в комнате для важных персон и с наслаждением рассматривает вошедшего блондина. Стройное, не лишенное крепких мышц тело, утонченное лицо с яркими янтарными глазами.   
 _Ну как такого пропустить?_  
Без слов, без смятения.   
 _Значит, не впервые._  
Руки заведены над головой, глаза блестят расплавленным золотом, тело выгибается навстречу умелым ласкам. Зубы впиваются в смуглую кожу, скрывая за этим вскрик от резкого проникновения.  
 _Доиграешься ведь._  
Стройные ноги упираются в кровать, пытаясь снизить давление на чувственное тело. Чужие руки блуждают по молочной коже, влажные губы ласкают беспрепятственно подставленную шею, заставляя блондина задыхаться от собственных пока не пророненных стонов.  
Властные прикосновения, тяжелое дыхание, приятная тяжесть тела. Боль, приносящая больше удовольствия, чем дискомфорта. Изящное тело выгибается под животным натиском временного хозяина.  
На лице брюнета проскальзывает тень довольной ухмылки, когда из приоткрытых губ официанта раздается первый стон. Связанные над головой руки сжимают пальцы в кулаки, и блондин жарко выдыхает, еще сильнее прогибаясь в пояснице. Грубый, но медленный темп, теплая ладонь, скользящая по телу, горячее дыхание, так приятно дразнящее шею. Мелкие укусы по бархатистой коже, волна дрожи по всему телу, сладкий и бесстыдный стон.  
Наслаждение накрывает с головой.  
Музыка доносится, словно из другого мира. Мелкие удары звуков о внешние стены комнаты не дают уйти из реальности. Но что это в сравнении с томными стонами и глухим рыком минутных любовников. Грубый, животный поцелуй Дайки словно не ласкает, а затыкает рот блондина, заставляя не замолчать, а отдать все стоны только ему, чтобы больше никто, ничто, ни единая крупица воздуха не пропиталась этими откровенными отголосками.  
Стройные ноги официанта сжимают бедра брюнета мертвой хваткой до взаимной боли, руки мечутся по подушкам, пытаясь найти выход из связывающих их пут, двигаться становится все труднее, приятная усталость уже подкрадывается в тела обоих.   
Сильные руки впиваются в изголовье кровати, перенося всю тяжесть тела на металлические прутья. Тяжелое дыхание плавно переходит в удовлетворенное рычание и сливается с финальным стоном партнера полным наслаждения.   
Несколько минут в заполняющей просторную комнату тишине. Лишь затихающее дыхание парней нарушает уже завладевшее пространством спокойствие.  
 _Имя._  
Аомине приподнимается с официанта и с вопросом смотрит в снова яркие и ничем не затуманенные глаза блондина.  
Тот, словно прочитав в синих глазах интерес брюнета, слабо усмехается, расслабляясь на мягких подушках:  
-Кисе Рёта. 


End file.
